


The licking of ankles is a serious game

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	The licking of ankles is a serious game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emeraldgreen).



  


Sirius had lovely ankles. They were slim, with delicate bones that arched in a way that made Remus' mouth dry. There were muscles too, the strong long calves of a boy who ran and jumped and flew. Remus dreamed of licking Sirius' calves, starting from the corner of the ankle, one long slow lick across the shivering muscles (they would be shivering), ending in the hidden skin behind Sirius' knee. There he would sink his teeth, and lick the skin between his lips, and suck until Sirius was moaning and jerking and screaming.

Sirius, of course, had no idea of Remus' plans. He had pulled up his trousers legs behind his knees in a perfectly innocent fashion, well, as innocently as Sirius ever did anything. While Sirius was in no way unaware of his appeal, he would never suspect prim and proper and prefecty Remus of fancying him. Everybody else in the world, yes. Which made the whole prospect somewhat more tantalising.

When Remus charmed all of Sirius' socks to smell dirty regardless of how many times they had been washed, Sirius blamed the house-elves. He was also happy to be sockless, as the dormitory had lately become warmer and it was more comfortable to go barefoot. And if his trousers tended to shrink whenever he was alone with Remus, he seemed to think nothing of it.

Sirius liked to lie on his stomach and read. This gave Remus the opportunity to observe Sirius' feet from under the corner of his book, and to think up many delicious scenarios that involved them. Sirius had long toes, very unlike Remus' own twisted ones, with pale nails and a curve that made Remus think hard on what they tasted like.

Yet one day, his daydreams were interrupted by a most impertinent question.

"Moony, why are you staring at my arse?"

He had, to in fact, been staring at the lower part of Sirius' svelte body. But it occurred to Remus that he was probably better off being a regular pervert than an especially kinky one.

"Why does a bloke look at another bloke's arse? And why are you displaying your arse if you don't want to be stared at?

To be fair, Sirius had lifted his behind a little so that it looked particularly pert and strokeable. Remus felt quite justified in pointing out this sort of narcissism. At least it allowed him to point at Sirius' arse, which, now that he mentioned it, was rather delightful. And firm. And connected to his feet.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be stared at."

Now Sirius was smiling, and there was a definite come hither leer in his eyes. He turned on his side and slowly looked up and down Remus' body. Remus thought this was a good opportunity to sneak yet another peak at Sirius' feet. He licked his lips.

"Oh?"

Remus was certain there were better comebacks in the world, but they would have been perhaps unnecessary, and difficult, in the face of such blatant suggestiveness. Not to mention a toe that was pointing in his direction.

"I was just thinking…that since you seem so interested in my arse…maybe you'd like to come examine it more closely?"

At that, Sirius turned back on his stomach, arse in air, then looked expectantly over his shoulder at Remus.

Remus felt a predatory smile on his face as he stood up, and went to sit by the foot of Sirius' bed. He slid his hands up Sirius' calves, smooth hair beneath his fingers and shivering skin that revealed the tension in the other boy. He vanished Sirius' trousers and settled between his legs, an ankle in each hand.

"Let's start over here then, shall we?"

Then Remus bent his head, and licked.


End file.
